What if Zamasu stole Goku's body during the Piccolo Jr. Saga
History Following episode 53 of Dragon Ball Super ''in age 779 after Goku's fight with Zamasu. later, while watching the fight of Universe 6 and 7 tournament on God Tube with Gowasu, Zamasu sees the Super Dragon Balls. Zamasu, curious to why the Gods of Destruction would be fighting over the Super Dragon Balls, asks Gowasu what they are. Gowasu explains to Zamasu that they are orbs that can grant any wish, much to Zamasu's surprise. Also while watching the tournament, Zamasu sees Goku covered in godly ''Ki and much to his anger as he wonders how mere mortals could achieve this kind of power. He heads to Zuno's place and asked them to know more information about the Super Dragon Balls and Goku, which a flustered Zuno complies to. Later in the anime version, Zamasu instead of re-appearing in Universe 10 with Gowasu's tea, after seeing Whis, Beerus, Shin and Goku through a crack through the door, instead he decides to leave to find the dragonballs but first he steals the time ring to Zamasu had looked into the past and seen over 7 possible outcomes to where the dragon balls are in age 753. After that he travels to Age 753 Zamasu then goes to Yajirobe's Prairie, then the Ice Cave, then Prairie he then goes to hunt down Tambourine after the 22nd World Tournament he then successfully kills him and steals the dragonball he then goes to Village of the Man injured by Tien then Crow Cavern he then goes to the Mercenary Clan's ship after that he gets three wishes from Shenron in his first wish he ask for immortality in the 2nd wish he ask to swap bodies with Goku for the 3rd wish he ask that all gods of destruction extinct. Upon his wish being granted he decided to erase all personal ties to Goku's past by killing Goku and his family, and took the name of Son Goku for himself. Goku Black then masters a new skill called Assault Rain he then uses it to eradicate all earthlings on earth. He eventually finds a new master in King Piccolo who he bonds with over tea, who he also finds a agreement In with about how mere mortals cause nothing but destruction. He manages to kill all the z fighters who tried to protect Goku over time, after 8 years of peacefulness for Goku Black. In Age 761 at the start of Dragon Ball Z, Raditz arrives on Earth in a space pod, in search of a man named "Kakarot," later revealed to be Goku. After he incapacitates a farmerwho found his space pod, Raditz detects a power reading on his scouter and assumes it is Goku. He tracks down the source of the energy to the Kame House, where Goku Black was talking to King Piccolo. When Goku Black asks where Raditz came from, Raditz tells Goku that they are both Saiyan warriors, and tells him the history of the Saiyan race and their entrepreneural ways of conquering planets and selling them for profit. Goku Black and King Piccolo express their delight at Raditz then after a couple months Vegeta and Nappa arrive then the 5 even form a team, kill Frieza in Age 762 and eventually conquer other planets Category:Ijordan04